LivingInOz
=Environment= * Earthquake http://www.emsc-csem.org/Earthquake/ * Flood * Fire / Bushfire * Typhoon * Quality of living click =Roads= * http://www.vicroads.vic.gov.au * http://www.metlinkmelbourne.com.au * http://ptv.vic.gov.au/ Public Transit * Bus Card ** Melbourne MyKi register fares *** Journey Planner *** Melbourne metropolitan ** Brisbane Gocard click Driving DrivingOz =Shopping= ShoppingOz =Telecommunication= Phone Numbers * +61 8 82326262 areacodewriting format Service Providers * Lyca http://www.lycamobile.com.au ** *185# disable voice message * Telstra http://www.telstra.com.au * http://www.telstra.com.au/mobile-phones/mobile-phones/ * ALDL http://www.aldimobile.com.au/ ** Can I port or transfer my existing number to ALDImobile? ** international rates ** voice mail: disable ##002# (send) click ** you must add credit to your Pay As You Go Plan within 90 days chapter 5.7 * Kogan http://www.kogan.com/au/mobile/ ** Can I transfer my number to Kogan Mobile? * amaysim http://www.amaysim.com.au/ ** international rates Prepaid SIM Card * http://www.vodafone.com.au/personal/prepaid * https://www.optus.com.au/shop/prepaidmobile/prepaidoffers * http://www.mynumber.com.au/ * Koganmobile Kogan * Telstra http://telstra.com/prepaid * Aldi Mobile https://www.aldimobile.com.au/plans * DoDo http://m.dodo.com/PrePaidMobileHome.aspx * http://www.virginmobile.com.au/sim-card/ * Yantango Mobile http://www.yatangomobile.com.au/ * Comparision ** http://prepaidplans.com.au/mobile-phone/prepaid-starter-kits/ * http://www.whistleout.com.au * http://www.simonly.com.au/ Data Call * Google Voice http://www.google.com/intl/en/chat/voice/ rate * Skype http://www.skype.com/en/rates/ Cellphones * THL W8 Android 4.1 Quad-Core Bar Phone w/ 5.0" Capacitive Screen, Wi-Fi, GPS and Dual-SIM - White DX AUD 224 * Samsung Galaxy Tab 2 7.0 P3110 (8GB, Wi-Fi, Silver) Kogan AUD 219 =Broadband= * Telstra * Optus * TPG coverage and speed * DoDo Equipment * TP-LINK ** TP-LINK TD-W8950N Wireless-N150 ADSL2+ ** TP-LINK TD-W8950ND Wireless-N150 ADSL2+ * DLink ** D-Link DIR-632 Wireless-N300 Router with 8 Port 10/100 Switch =Banking= BankingOz =Health= Ophthalmology * trichiasis astigmatism myopia amblyopia click Diet * http://www.wikihow.com/Avoid-Type-2-Diabetes Private Health Insurance * www.privatehealth.gov.au * Bupa www.bupa.com.au * MediBank www.medibank.com.au * www.hba.com. * www.ahm.com.au * www.mbf.com.au * www.hcf.com.au Reference http://www.freeoz.org/ibbs/thread-829139-1-1.html Realestate * evaporative air conditioner Background * Guide: Buy Property click * Price Trend http://apm.com.au/ * Property Blog http://www.properties-melbourne.com.au/ * ABS http://www.abs.gov.au/ Regional Profile * Living Victoria http://www.liveinvictoria.vic.gov.au/living-in-victoria/housing-and-property/buying-a-house * The 20 per cent cut in duty from July 1 will provide a $4394 cut in costs for the buyer of a $500,000 house. click * 澳洲期房、现房购买流程 click * 澳洲家园网房产宝典 - 墨尔本好区介绍汇总 click * Address to coordinate click geocoding Hot Blocks Keysborough * http://www.stanleyfield.com.au/ * http://www.somerfield.com.au/house-land-packages/ * http://www.porterdavis.com.au/ * http://www.metricon.com.au/ Education * Education and Childcare in Victoria, Australia click common ages ** Kindergartens in Victoria ** Kindergarten Parents Victoria ** Find Kindergarten * School rank primary schools secondary schools * Public school find school/service Rent/Lease * Form http://www.consumer.vic.gov.au/resources-and-education/forms-and-publications * Who pays service charges ** The owner of a residential property pays the service charges — not the residential tenant. click Buying * Principal Place Of Residence First Owner Bonus * 澳洲新移民买房疑问解答贴 Agents * Hockingstuart Nathann qq:2593454105 Owner Builder Flooring * Laminate * Vinyl * Timer * Tiles Sports Range * servicerife http://servicerifle.com.au Archery =Shipping= Shipping Company * http://www.abccargo.com.au/operation1.html * http://www.sinofreight.com.au/ * http://aupost.com.au/ * http://www.efspost.com/page/sp/89 * http://www.abcexpress.com.au/ Transport * http://www.fastway.com.au/pricing/courier-rates Move * http://www.packsend.com.au/get-a-quote * http://www.citymove.com.au * http://www.minimovers.com.au =Taxation= * Change my address click * Do I need to lodge a tax return click * Deductions you can claim click =News= * heraldsun rss http://www.heraldsun.com.au/help/rss * smh =Friends= * Friendship recognize crush? =Appendix= Reference: https://www.hioz.org/ibbs/thread-991346-1-1.html